Take Me Out
by CoffeeBorne Addict
Summary: AU Caboose is mortally wounded on the battlefield and Church may be the only one who can save him. Churboose. Chapter Two updated. SMUT, STICKY
1. Take Me Out

**Hello my RvB Fans! I hope you enjoy this oneshot that I thought of not too long ago. This plot bunny nibbled my garden.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RvB or Halo.**

 **Please read and review! Hopefully I can figure out a sequel to this.**

 **Take Me Out**

The first thing Caboose felt was pain. Pain everywhere. Mainly in his torso. The firing seemed to stop as the Spartan dropped his assault rifle and his knee guards clacked when he hit the ground beneath him. His body crumpled forward and suddenly, Caboose found it difficult to breathe. With a lurch, he coughed and a rusty flavor flooded his mouth. Someone was calling him, but as to who it was, the Spartan had no idea. There was too much pain to focus.

Caboose gasped for breaths, but every time he tried to draw in air, his chest would stab. His lungs felt heavy. Again, someone was calling and he saw blurry armored feet stopping in front of him. The blue-looking figure knelt down and arms scooped him into the other's chest. The moment he was moved, Caboose tensed, his body curling in. He let out a small cry.

"Dammit, Caboose! You had to get your ass shot!" Church's voice was quivering and it sounded fairly distant. That didn't make sense. Church was right there; why would he sound so far away? Caboose tried to speak, but his chest ached. Unfortunately, Caboose began coughing and blood dribbled from his mouth. "Let me get that helmet off your head, Caboose. Stay with me, alright? I can't lose you."

Arms shifted again and Caboose felt his helmet slide off with a hiss. The bright light of the sun above burned Caboose's eyes and he squinted, giving a pained whine. Church raised his matte hand, wavering above the other man's face as though he were confused on what to do.

"Dammit, Caboose." he repeated. Beneath his helmet, Church grimaced at the sight of his lover. Church had to think fast in order to save his life. He saw all the blood spilling from beneath the charred remains of Caboose's armor and if his heart could lurch, it would have. The Blue team leader noticed the quivering hand raising and he immediately grasped it in his own. Fear was plainly seen in the blond man's eyes. Church went through the swallowing motions. A thought clicked into his mind and he spoke. "Caboose. I need you to hold on, okay? I'm going to get into your mind. And I'm going to try and pull you out before your mind shuts down. Stay with me and when you see me in there, come to me."

Caboose whimpered, his hand squeezing around the other gently. Church lowered his upper body as though he were shielding the mortally wounded man and he left the synthetic body. Church entered Caboose's mind and he felt the intense aura emanating from it. As he looked around, Church couldn't believe what he was seeing. His lover's mind was in absolute turmoil; the maze of Caboose's mind was destroyed, pillars fallen over, bridges collapsed and ground cracked open. Church had to hurry. He began to run, sprinting through the destruction and calling Caboose's name. As the moments slowly passed, the floor beneath him shook and his surroundings fell apart further.

"Caboose, for God's sake! Where are you?" his voice was panicked, head swivelling in all directions. Everywhere he looked, it was all tarnished and wrecked. "Caboose! Please, dammit come out! You don't have enough time!"

Finally, at that last remark, a familiar royal blue Spartan came out of the shadows. Church hurriedly ran towards him. As Church approached, Caboose stepped back. A feeble voice went past Caboose's lips as he spoke. "Please... please go..."

Church stalled. "What, no! Caboose you need to come with me!"

Caboose shook his helm, holding fast onto the pillar that was right beside him as the ground tremored again. "No, Church. I-I can't... Please, just go..."

"No, Caboose. I came to get you. I won't leave you behind to die." Church couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Come with me and I will keep you safe." he held out his hand for the consciousness of his lover to take.

Caboose stared at the matte hand for a while, contemplating. For a moment, Caboose's hand left the pillar and he began to reach until he suddenly gasped for air, grabbing his chest. Collapsing to his knees, Caboose lurched forward with a hacking cough. Church became alarmed as he moved forward and took off the other's helmet, eyes widening behind his visor as he saw blood ooze from Caboose's mouth and splatter on the floor between them. The blond man raised his head, bright blue eyes showing fear. "I'm scared... Church... Help me..."

Church grit his teeth, pulling the other into his lap and holding him tight despite the pained groans Caboose gave. "Stay with me, okay? I'm going to take you out of here. Just stay with me."

Caboose buried his face into the other's chest plating, fingers gripping around the clavicle guards. He took in another pained gasp of air. "I don't want to die..."

"You won't. I promise."

Church closed his eyes, his energy waves hard at work; he was trying to delve further into Caboose's mind, past the subconscious level and into the energy and nerve impulse level. He needed to separate Caboose's consciousness from his own body. He wasn't sure if it would even work. But he had to try. The rush he received from the body's natural energy was intense; it was so overwhelming it took a hot second for the AI to recover. Now that he was in, Church needed to pull Caboose out. It was an interesting sensation, gripping the counciousness of another being. The AI felt emotions, feelings, everything that made Caboose... Well, Caboose. Memories blurred past Church so fast, he had difficulty registering them all. The brain's impulses were stronger than any machine, far more stronger than an AI's. Church began to separate, holding fast to his lover's consciousness. He pulled, separating his entity from Caboose's soon-to-be barren mind. At first, Church met resistance and judging by the increasingly rapid nerve impulses, Caboose was frightened.

"It's me, Caboose... Let go so that I can take you."

The gentle coax was enough for the blond man and Church felt him relax. Church pulled again and the resistance faded, granting the AI to take his consciousness.

Caboose stared off to the distance Church's synthetic body went through breathing motions as they both waited for Church. His chest cavity was ached and he felt pressure all around it; his shallow, rapid breathing making him dizzy. Caboose was sure he no longer felt his fingers and he counldn't find the strength to find out. He felt sick to his stomach as blood began to coagulate in his mouth. Church had just left, but it felt like an eternity ago. As the Spartan stared off, his vision began to darken around the edges. Was this the end? Final tears came to his eyes as he laid motionless in his lover's synthetic arms. This was it. No more cuddles, no more kisses. No more waking up Church with gentle, little kisses. No more Church... He was going to die out in the battlefield. Death happened; Church had died, but it turned out he was an AI. Unfortunately, Caboose was no AI. He was very human. And like all humans, he would die.

Then, there was a sudden feeling of fainting and Caboose gasped, albeit painfully, and the darkness around his vision was no longer there as he yanked himself back into full consciousness. Caboose coughed uncontrollably for several moments until he settled down; he then felt something soothing somewhere in the back of his mind. Somehow, he knew it was Church and Caboose relaxed. Darkness began to fill his vision again and this time, Caboose embraced it. He felt the dizzy spell return and the blond man closed his eyes, waiting for his pain to end.


	2. Remade

**I came back with a second part to Take Me Out! Please read and review!**

 **Warning: SMUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RvB or its Characters.**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 **Remade**

Tucker stared at Church.

Church stared at Tucker. It was an uncomfortable silence between the two Spartans and Church wanted nothing more than to walk away.

"So... Caboose's body is dead." Tucker began slowly as he eyed the limp form in the Blue leader's arms. Church replied with a curt affirmation. "But you managed to separate Caboose from his own body and now he is in your mind?"

Church growled softly under his breath. "Yes, Tucker... How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The teal Spartan ignored the question and instead asked one of his own. "So does that make you schizophrenic or something like that? I mean, if Caboose is in your head, I assume he can talk to you and you can hear him."

"Goddammit, Tucker. Just shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache. It's been a rough day and I am too fucking tired." Church pushed past the other male, Caboose's battle shot body in his arms. "I have to see if the surgeons and engineers can figure out what to do with Caboose's body."

Tucker sputtered. "Dude, what the fuck do you think they're gonna do? Caboose's body is all shot up. Unless you want to get Sarge to fix your boyfriend and turn him into a cyborg, then by all means. Go for it dude."

"I can have them repair what they can of his body and modify it so his body is like mine. A synthetic human form, that way, Caboose isn't confined to a data chip all damn day." For now, Caboose was entertained with the information in the back of Church's mind; Church could hear Caboose ooh-ing and ahh-ing somewhere within the depths of his mind. It amused Church to some extent. At least Caboose wasn't interfering with the more important parts of his artifical brain. Church left Tucker, turning on his heel and walking further down the halls of the base. He ignored the looks of the other soldiers and Spartans as he passed them; most must have thought that he was heading towards the bay where the dead were taken.

 _Church. Chuuuuuurch._

The Blue leader sighed softly to himself. _What Caboose?_

 _You told Tucker you were going to see if they can save my body?_ The curiosity was easily heard in his voice.

 _Yes, Caboose. I'm going to see if they can do the same thing to you as they did to me._

 _Oh, I see._

And if they couldn't save his body, they could at least try to make him a synthetic body. Church briefly looked down at Caboose's body. The blood on his armor had coagulated and dried, an extreme pallor complexion, and what really shook Church to his core were the glassy eyes that stared into the distance. The blue pigments in his eyes were dull and foggy. It was a miracle that he was able to save his lover's life, ripping out his conscience from its own mind. Church wasn't about to lose someone else of value in his life.

* * *

Upon arriving at the surgical department, when Church told the surgeons what he wanted them to do to Caboose's body, he was met with resistance. They didn't want to try and save what was left. It was a long argumentative battle, but Church managed to win. Caboose's body would be surgically repaired and synthetically modified, then incubated, where the body would be nursed to full health. Until then, Caboose would have to make do with his own data chip. Church handed off Caboose's body to the surgeons and he left. He held out a hand in front of him as he walked down the halls. A little holographic figure materialized and a tiny Caboose hovered over his hand. The figure was blue in color, pulsating softly as though it were a heart beat's pace. Caboose had no armor on, small body bare with data lines running down his torso, arms, and legs. Groin area was void of genitals. Caboose could have cared less about how exposed he was either way. He was more focused on Church.

"Hi, Church!" waved the small figure. Church allowed himself to smile.

"Hey there buddy. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Caboose gave a small shrug, rubbing at his arm softly. "I don't know. I feel a little funny. You know, I've never felt what it was like to be... um..." Caboose began to struggle with the forming of his words. He didn't know how to explain it.

"It's alright, Caboose. I understand." he watched the other smile bashfully and run a tiny hand through the datafibers that represented hair. Caboose sighed softly, looking towards the direction Church was walking in and he glanced back up at the man.

"Where we off to, Church?"

Church spared Caboose one quick look before raising his gaze. "I'm going to get you a permanent data chip so your body can work like normal when it's done healing."

"So... I'm going to be like you, Church? An AI?"

Church nodded once. "Yes, Caboose. Just like me."

xoxo

The rush of information processing a million a second was unfathomable, Caboose was surprised his new processing unit could go through it all at once. From the moment the technicians were able to provide Caboose with his own data chip that had said man's consciousness patterns embedded into it, Caboose was practically an AI. They warned Church he was going to be full of energy because of how young his new processing unit was. Church was going to be able to handle him easily; he knew how to tire the baby AI. Not long after the older AI left the technicians, he went to the nearest console and summoned Caboose. He knew the baby AI was going to be full of enthusiasm to learn new things. "Caboose, can I show you something that I think you might like?"

Excitedly, Caboose nodded; a broad smile was adorned on his lips.

"I'm going to take you out of my data core and insert you to the console. I'll be in there after you so don't forget me. I need you to stay put. You might get lost."

"Okay, Church!"

Caboose vanished and Church reached towards the insert at the apex of his cervical spine, removing the data chip. All traces of Caboose was gone and he inserted the chip into the console. Not long after, Church entered the base's system, locating Caboose at the console he had inserted him into. The base's system was like a highway, different inputs and outputs of information zipping past the two AIs like speeding bullets. Color spectrums surrounded them. Caboose looked around with fascination, an arm reaching out towards a red band of information, eager to find out what kind of information was zipping through the system. But before Caboose could touch, Church grabbed his hand.

"Be careful, Caboose. You need to learn what the different colors mean before you can touch a stream of information. If you do, you could disrupt whatever it is." informed Church as he pushed the hand back down.

Caboose pouted, "But the colors!"

"Yes, Caboose. I know. Let me teach you what you can or cannot touch."

After some brief explaining, Caboose learned that the red bands were top secret and classified information files that had heavy encryptions. Any sort of wrong tampering could send the base into an unnecessary shut down and that was something Church did not need. The shut down of a base meant the stopping of band information and the colors would disappear into a protective bank. Yellow bands were unclassified information with a light ecryption code that the general military had access to whenever they had the appropriate access. Green bands were public channels that everyone had access to on whatever kind of console. Blue bands were foreign transmissions. Orange bands were domestic tranmissions. Purple bands were security camera channels. There were a dozen other colors, but Church only felt the need to show Caboose the colors of the rainbow. Church tapped into the purple bands and was able to pull up all the available cameras that were currently active on base. Caboose's hands swiped through the hundreds of video feeds, entertained with what he saw. The younger AI moved on to the green bands, scimming through the information laid out before him.

After what seemed like hours, Caboose lost interest in the colorful bands and requested he see something else. Again, Church told him to stay put. Church returned to his own body and removed Caboose's data chip, pushing it back into the slot at the back of his head.

"Church," Caboose began as his holographic form materialized beside Church's shoulder.

"Yes, Caboose?" he turned his head to see him.

"Why does it still say 1827 hours? We went into the console at 1826." Curiousity was clear in the young AI's voice. Church also took note in the AI's alertness.

"We became part of the system, Caboose. Our processing units are so fast that we can see all the information at a quick pace. The videos you saw were videos of minutes ago as the system was storing the footage. You can process information so fast that what seems like forever in the system is a short amount of time in the real world."

Caboose bowed his head a fraction, thinking hard as he pieced together what he had heard.

Church continued. "With time, you can train your processing unit to create calculations inside fractions within multiple fractions of a milisecond."

Still, the younger AI remained quiet. It was a long pause before Caboose spoke again. "So does that make me and you faster and better than everyone else?"

Church chuckled as he stepped away from the console. "In a way. But just remember who is the Alpha. Not one AI can surpass me. I'm the smartest AI ever created."

"But Church, sometimes you have your moments where you don't know." said Caboose.

"Yes, sometimes. But not all the times."

* * *

It took months, but Caboose body was finally regenerated. The majority of his organs had been destroyed and the surgeons slowly replaced them with organs from donors and injected them with a chemical that made the organs' muscles tougher to penetrate. Most of Caboose's bones were lined with strong materials that gave them a higher tolerance to pressure. The brain was left intact with the addition of a data chip insert that was directly connected to the core. Caboose was anxious to get into his new body, bouncing up and down in his holographic form as his body was laid out on several tubes and wires on the medical bed.

Caboose was inserted into his new body and the human feeling he had long lost came back to him all in one rush. His chest was suddenly heavy, mind throbbing painfully, body feeling as though a Warthog had run him right over a cliff. Caboose whined, but instantly regretted doing so. He coughed as his unused voice felt dry and coarse.

"Can you sit up, Caboose?" came the voice of one of the doctors. A hand was fit under Caboose's shoulders to aid him in sitting up.

Church watched as a doctor lifted Caboose's upper body and the blonde man yelped. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Owwwww!" Church tensed.

"What are you doing?" the other male demanded.

One doctor that was assisting looked up. "His body's muscles have been dormant for quite a while and even through atrophy preventive measures, without any actual use is going to make him sore."

Caboose whined as he was fully seated and he looked towards Church with a pained look on his face. Yet, his question was nothing related to his pain. "Do I still look like me, Church?"

The other man allowed himself to smile. "Yes, Caboose. You still look like you."

* * *

Teaching Caboose how to use his healed body was like teaching a toddler to walk. There were broken objects, knocked over items, and Church was trying to keep Caboose stable as best as he could. Before long, Caboose finally managed on his own.

Caboose accompanied Church to the recreational area, eager to see his teammates and the Reds in full body form after so long. While Church wore his Spartan armor, Caboose had civilian clothes on; Caboose wouldn't get his armor back just yet.

"Tucker!" Caboose yelled in the direction of the teal Spartan. Tucker turned around, his attention on the female Spartan he was trying to flirt with, forgotten. The familiar voice had the dark-skinned man searching because there was no possible way that it was Caboose. Nowadays, Caboose sounded more... AI-like. Not human-like. He spotted Church instantly and he looked at the man clinging onto the Blue team leader's arm with interest.

"Hey, Church. Who's the new boyfriend?" Tucker asked with a grin. Church spared him a quick scowl.

"How about you look a little closer, dumbass."

Caboose smiled cheerily as he waved at the other Blue. "It's me, Tucker! Back in my body."

Tucker choked on his saliva, completely turning away from the female Spartan (who looked entirely relieved and left); the two males stopped in front of Tucker and Caboose giggled a little. "Dude, what the fuck? Last I saw your body, it was mutilated with gunshot wounds and scorching armor. What the fuck did they do to save it?"

"It was in the surgeons' best interests to save his body, otherwise, they would have dealt with a very angry AI." Church supplied. The Blue team leader took a moment to ruffled Caboose's newly cut hair, small curls rebounding beneath his touch. Caboose leaned into the matte hand, eyes closing for a short moment.

Tucker coughed awkwardly. "Still here guys. Don't be romantic in front of me. You're both dudes, but if you were girls, I sure wouldn't mind a show. But you're not."

Church gave Tucker a deep frown before he smirked; he cupped Caboose's jaw as he leaned downwards, snatching a kiss that caught Caboose off guard. Caboose was taller than Church in armor by a small amount of inches, but since the blond-haired man didn't have his armor, he was half a head shorter than Church. The spontaneous kiss was welcomed by Caboose and he raised his arms to settle around the other's neck, and Church held the other body tightly. Tucker covered his eyes with a protest.

"Guys! Seriously?!" Fortunately for Tucker, the kiss came to an end. "Geez, get a room."

Church grinned cheekily. "We intend to, later today."

Tucker choked again.

* * *

"Damn, Caboose... you were strong before, but now... fuck."

Caboose took up Church's challenge in a spar, hand-to-hand combat. To play fair game, Church reduced himself to his matte skin suit that he wore underneath his armor. Caboose was fitted with a new skin suit as well. Church wiped at his lip, a small dribble of blood swept away.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Caboose asked without a pause in his panting. His new body proved to be stronger than Church's, but they took into consideration that Church's synthetic body was older than Caboose's.

Church shook his head. "Nah, just a scratch."

But his jaw was throbbing.

Church fixed his stance, waiting for Caboose to lunge forward.

* * *

Church had to give it to Caboose; he was significantly faster and stronger than he was before. It had taken careful calculations to immobilize Caboose after their many hours of consecutive sparring. The blond-haired man had the upperhand for the majority of the spar while Church was waiting for the right time to bring his lover down. Church was bent over the other man, one arm wrapped around Caboose's throat as his free hand held onto a pair of wrists. His knees pushed apart Caboose's legs, preventing Caboose from being able to kick at the victor. From a onlooker's perspective, it was a very compromising position, but Caboose was not focused on that. He was more irritated than embarassed because he lost the spar. Church, however, was very aware.

"Church, let me go! You win!" Caboose growled as he wriggled beneath the other man. Church pressed his nose against Caboose's cheek, chuckling as he pressed a small kiss. "Chuuuuurch! It's not funny!"

Church eased his arm, moving the hand to grab at Caboose's jaw. The blond-haired man didn't look a single bit pleased as his head was manipulated to look at the man above him. "Don't be so mad, Caboose. It was only a spar."

Church had to resist biting the puckering lower lip. With a pout, Caboose wriggled some more. "Let me go, Church."

 _Damn..._ Church thought to himself. _I forgot how good he felt under me..._

Oblivious to his boyfriend's growing arousal, Caboose kept trying to set himself free. The hand beneath the other's jaw tightened and Church pressed a hard kiss to Caboose's lips. A possessive growl made its way to Church's throat and Caboose's wrists were set free. Caboose parted the kiss for a split second as he shifted, laying flat on his back against the mat. He tugged his boyfriend back down, lips clashing again. The hands of the dominant male roamed along Caboose's torso, retracing old hot spots that made him fall completely under Church's will. Quiet moans and keens escaped their passionate kiss. They had spent so long without intimate contact that their bodies begged for it. Touches were both subtle and obvious in nature, hands groping and teasing. Need for sex so great.

Church had to part first before he would lose his control and fuck the life out of Caboose in such an open area. "Caboose..."

Said man reached and tugged him down again. "No, don't go yet..." he bit Church's lip. "Want you some more..."

Church groaned at Caboose's eyes of lust and need. He reared back his head, lip stretching until it was released. "Not here, Caboose." he leaned forward to whisper by his ear. "I want to love you in my room, on my bed. Where only _I_ can hear you scream my name. You're mine."

"Take me there."

* * *

Caboose didn't resist being manhandled a little, finding Church's roughness arousing. He held onto the dark-haired man, moaning Church's last name like a mantra as he thrust hard into him. A hand wrapped firmly around his cock, moving at a pace to match the dominant man's thrusts. Church buried his face into the pale neck, mouth occupying itself with hard bites and sucks. The submissive man released at a hard jerk, his fluids spurting against his and Church's abdomen. Church's movements became erratic and he came inside of Caboose not long after. The dominant man held himself above Caboose, the hand that was jerking the other off coming up to his mouth and licking away the mess.

"I missed you... Caboose." Church whispered as he set his hand next to Caboose's head. The blond-haired man looked up with a blissful gaze in his eyes.

"But, Church... I never left."

Church chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I know, but I still missed you. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

Caboose smiled, pulling down the other man to cuddle with. He didn't need to ask about what had scared him. He already knew. "I promise, Church."

Church had to keep himself from wincing as they smeared Caboose's fluids. It would get sticky really soon. But he couldn't bring himself to pry away from the cuddly man, so he stayed put and held him close. He buried his face in the small golden curls, whispering. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Leonard."


End file.
